


Definitions

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A Look at Anakin's defining relationships





	Definitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



> This was just a freeform association exercise that turned into a drabble of character study.

Mother - Anakin's earliest memories are of her, making the world feel like it could not tear him apart.

Father - The big Jedi stoked a yearning in Anakin's chest, taking him to the stars.

Teacher - Grief marked the beginning, yet Anakin persisted, even when his teacher faltered.

Lover - He'd known, the moment Anakin saw her, that he was meant for her. 

Brother - Millions of identical men, but their hearts were different, even as Anakin railed at their enslavement.

Sister - Anakin had not wanted her, and yet, losing her was the first blow.

Master - Palaptine had made the world tear Anakin apart.


End file.
